One More Time With Feeling
by ResDes2
Summary: Ryan is helping Troy with his lines for the musical he is doing. Then things happen. Slash. Don't like, get out. Comment your heart out, even if you hate it. Just don't be a troll.


**If you guys didn't know, I am invested in High School Musical. My school is doing it and I want to shoot myself. But, it gave me ideas for a fanfic. So, you're welcome. I never understood the greatness of Ryan and Troy until now. Maybe because I hate twinks. Even though I have written stories for Kurt from Glee. Yep. I'm a loser. Anyway, don't get angry at me for this story. It, like all my other oneshots, is supposed to be over the top and never actually happen in real life...like High School Musical. Anyway, enjoy, rate, comment, love me. You're a whore. And I feel absolutely dreadful for naming this after one of the most amazing songs written by the best person in the entire world. Regina, don't smite me. **

**One More Time With Feeling**

**

* * *

**

Ryan was once again helping Troy with his lines. He just didn't seem to get them.

"I love you with more than my heart, Juliet," Troy said blandly.

"No, no, no, no!" Ryan yelled. "What emotion do you have?"

"What emotion is there supposed to be?" Troy asked.

"Love, you idiot! Have you never felt it before?"

"I've never done a play before, all right?"

"That does not excuse you to act badly! You're professing your love to Juliet, not asking what time it is!"

"Well, I don't like the line. 'With more than my heart?' Who the hell wrote that?"

"Kelsi, but that doesn't matter! Just read it as if you were looking into a beautiful woman's eyes."

Again, Troy tried again, but he still sounded very bored and boring.

"Come on, Troy, you can at least try."

"I don't know how to do it."

"You have to make it come naturally out of you. You need to be able to put your heart on your sleeve. Show all. You need to be romantic. Right now it's as if you've been married to Juliet for many years. You're as boring as an elderly couple. Not two teenagers in love, which is what your part asks for, two sixty-year-olds sitting on a bench throwing food to pigeons. Show some passion. Some desire."

"You need to help me!"

"I've been helping you with this one line but none of the comments I seem to make go through your thick jock skull!"

Troy gave Ryan an angry look Ryan never thought he could ever muster.

"Is there anything else you could do?"

"The only techniques I can think of are the somewhat risque ones that you don't leave until after the show."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Trust me, you're not into those ones."

"If it will make me a better actor, then yes I am interested in those ones. Very interested."

"No, I think you can do it now. If you just...show all your emotions in your face and in your voice."

"You've already said that," Troy complained.

"You need to be...naked."

"What?"

"You heard me. Off with the shirt," Ryan commanded.

"You're joking, right?" Troy asked.

"Does it sound like I'm joking? You said you wanted the big guns, so here they are. Shirt, off...now."

"I'm not taking my shirt off."

"You do it all the time. Every time you change for basketball, you have to change. Do it now."

"But it's only me and you..."

"That's the whole point. I'm showing you what love is. Hiding nothing and being completely naked to another person."

"But...to another guy?"

"Do you want me to get Gabriella in here? Would you rather she see you shirtless while you acted terribly?"

"No..."

"Ok, then. Off with the shirt."

Troy, sighing defeatedly, pulled his shirt off. There, Ryan could see it all. What he had been wanting for so long but had been too professional to try and get.

Yes, Ryan swung that way. And it's sad anyone would find that surprising. Ryan has had a crush on Troy for longer than ever, but had decided some time ago his plans to try and get Troy would just be too annoying. Sharpay was the schemer, not Ryan. He just went along with it. But things were changing. Ryan and Troy were getting closer. And he had stood up to his sister. And now he had Troy spun around his finger. He could do anything he wanted.

"How do you feel?" Ryan asked.

"Naked...and confused..."

"Good, now show that in the line."

"I love you with more than my heart, Juliet."

"Crap."

Troy sat there defeated. "What do you mean?"

"The nakedness is there. The bareness..." Ryan couldn't stop staring at Troy's lickable chest. Damn you, basketball. "But the lust..."

"The lust?"

"You need passion. I need to feel some sort of sexual tension."

"This is high school."

"Well this is Shakespeare. If there were no sexual tension, then he would have been lost centuries ago. That is what makes the play. So do it with lust in your voice."

Troy tried again. And failed. Again.

Ryan walked out of the room and in again with some sort of magazine.

"Here, try this."

Troy took the magazine and as soon as he saw the cover, gasped. "Ryan, why do you have a Maxim?"

"For this reason exactly."

"To get me to become a good actor?"

"To get you horny!" Ryan nearly yelled. "You're like a twig. No one feels for a twig. Show some emotion. Show passion and lust. Make me feel what you feel."

"And how?"

"Stare at Megan Fox and read the line again. With some sexiness."

Troy, after staring at the picture for a long time, read the line for the billionth time.

"Nope, wrong."

"What?"

"The sex was there, but the nakedness, gone. You're too comfortable. We can't have that. Sexual tension, not release."

"And how do we fix that problem?"

"The pants."

"What?"

"The pants. Off with the pants."

"I'm not gonna go full nude!"

"If you want to know how to do this line, you're gonna have to show me the goods."

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you want the show to be good?"

"Yeah."

"And do you want to show Gabriella that you are a great actor?"

"Yeah."

"Then you need to go full commando."

"But...I have..."

"Well, if you getting the lust in the first place, you wouldn't have had to look at the picture and make this all uncomfortable. But no, this is good. This is perfect."

"But..."

"The only but I want is yours. And I want it naked so that you can become a decent actor."

"Ugh."

"Trust me. This is how you really learn to act."

Troy stood up and his pants slid down. His erection flipped upwards as his balls hung right under. It stood straight and long, but also fat, with a nice and large head, slightly above parallel to the ground.

Troy sat back down. "Nice..." Ryan said. Troy sunk into his chair.

"No, I'm trying to make this awkward. It will make it better. I want you to sit up straight and open, not buried inside yourself."

Troy sat up awkwardly, his large cock sitting up nice and straight.

"Now, I want you to keep saying the lines, no matter what I do. There will be many distractions. You just need to keep on going. Recite your monologue. No matter what I do."

Troy began, but he was too awkward. He needed to tone it down just a bit. Ryan did not want the shakiness that Troy had. It sounded bad. He wanted Troy to be firm and strong with his words, but still slightly awkward.

So Ryan began. He kneeled right in front of him and grabbed his member. He felt it pulsing under his touch.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Troy said.

"I don't think Shakespeare...or Kelsi would ever use the f-bomb."

"Why are you grabbing my cock?"

"I told you not to stop. Keep reciting. I want to try and make this perfect."

Troy continued, as did Ryan. Troy looked straight out, the hint of wavering as Ryan went over his pleasure spot.

At first it went well. Troy had become relaxed into it. He was becoming less tense and was accepting Ryan and even slightly enjoying it. You could hear it in his voice. But now the awkwardness was leaving.

So Ryan dove down and inserting the thing into his wet mouth. Troy at first gasped, but Ryan gave him a look telling him to go on. Troy kept reciting the same monologue over and over as Ryan bobbed up and down. With each movement, Troy seemed to get better, although sometimes he would forget the line and just moan.

Ryan kept going, looking up at Troy as he kept trying to do the line. He was getting better. The lust was showing up in his eyes and voice, and the awkward tension seemed to rise. It kept getting more intense. The lines kept getting better as Ryan kept a nice vacuum seal on his dick.

Ryan actually really enjoyed the sensation. He enjoyed the flavor of it and the texture of it. He enjoyed all of it and wanted to keep going forever. He had been waiting to do this, and had to keep reminding himself that he was here to make Troy better, not to suck him off. That was just a perk.

Troy was getting better and better each second. The tension went to escalating heights as sweat dripped down his body. Ryan could hear it improving dramatically from a couple of minutes ago, until:

"I love you with more than my heart, Ryan...err...Juliet."

Troy had gotten it. The right balance of lust and love and awkward and pride.

Then he emanated a very loud moan. And before Ryan could congratulate him, under a very large shaking, a warm and salty liquid shot into Ryan's mouth. He swallowed the bitter seed, not wanting to get any on his shirt.

Ryan pulled back. He watched Troy breath heavily, his chest moving quickly back and forth. Troy had a face on that showed the emotion he was meant to portray. It had a sort of happiness and awkwardness and nakedness and lust and love and pride and determination and confusion. Ryan commented, "Don't breath with your chest. Breath with your diaphragm. Get into the habit of that now if you're going to sing. Other than that...

"Perfect."


End file.
